


Saved to Draft

by LadyLilyMalfoy



Series: The Unspoken Words Between Us [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Romance, fluff-ish, slight angst, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/pseuds/LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Unsent Correspondences of Greg Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes. Part One of 'The Unspoken Words Between Us' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved to Draft

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Home' by Michael Buble and written in the car.

** Saved to Draft. **

**_The unsent correspondences of_ **

**_Gregory Lestrade and Mycroft Holmes_ **

****

~

_I would rather be woken up at 4am by you than wake up at 10 with a note on the kitchen table telling me I’m not going to see you today. – Greg_

_I hate being in our flat by myself – Greg._

_I don’t know how to be alone anymore. I hate that. It’s all your fault. – Greg_

_I hate how much you have made me depend on you. – Greg_

_It’s not fair of you to be away so much. This is not what I signed up for. - – Greg_

_I hate that every time you go away I never know when you’ll come back. I’m terrified that one day you won’t. – Greg_

_I wouldn’t mind being poor if it meant you were at home more. – Greg_

_I’d rather be poor. – Greg_

_I hate how needy you’ve made me. I never used to be. – Greg_

_I hate that I will never let you know how miserable it makes me when you go away. – Greg_

_I hate how I will never come first. – Greg_

_I hate how I knew that in the beginning. – Greg_

_I hate how I’ll forgive you everything the moment I hear the front door open. – Greg_

_I wish would happen now. – Greg_

_I hate how I can’t press ‘send’. – Greg_

_I would give up everything if you asked me to. I wish you would. I miss you. – M._


End file.
